Going Home to Acmetropolis
They are back at the Castle with their Friends and they look Enma who look weak Enma: I need more anger... I need more hearts. Ace: Look, Enma. There's more enough hearts that doesn't need anger or rage, it's full of kinds of feelings. Haven't you notice? Enma: Actually, I don't. He Fading way and our Heroes is celebrating Bugs: Alright, we did it! Ace saw Duck who's not Cheering Ace: You're coming back home, right? Duck: I had given it to the darkness. Ace: Duck? Duck: How will I ever face my parents and Everybody? Ace: Like that? He show him a funny face Duck: Okay, I think I could take that. Then the Castle is started to collapse Bugs: We have to get out of here! Duck: I'll do it! He's gonna open a portal, but nothing's happen Duck: What? But why... Bugs: You don't belong in the Darkness Realm anymore, Duck. Daffy: How can we get out of here then? Bugs: I don't know. The Loonatic, saw Marina as an Illusion and then she summon a Portal and she disappeared Daffy: Who did that? Bugs: I don't know, who did. But we have to leave right now. Then Road Runner appeared and he went to the Portal Wile: Come back here! He went to the Portal too Taz: Wait!!! He went to Portal even Bugs Daffy: Let's go! He went to the Portal and then Marina appeared Lexi: Thank you so much, Marina. Marina: You're welcome. See, Ace. We meet again. Like you promise. Ace: What? Buster: (Voice) You said you meet again, but when we did. We might not recognise each other. Then Buster and his Friends came out of Ace and his Friends Marina: You did? Babs: Of course. But we know you. Marina: Well, it's so strange. Calamity: I think we understand. We see ourselves the way we remember you. And you see ourselves the way we remember you, and you see ourselves that way you remember us. Marina: I always thought memories fragments were doomed to face back into darkness... Plucky: Yeah. But you and us didn't. We have to see our teacher's Grandchildren. Marina: So, we can be teams, together! Little Beeper: Yep. Anytime Ace and his friends are teams together. Even their Leader. Lexi: We will teams every day, right, Ace? Ace: Oh! Yeah, Lexi. Then Marina has disappeared, and Babs and her friends went to Lexi and her friends to become whole Buster: Look sharp, Ace! He went into Ace's body and he became whole Ace: What was that? Duck: Don't worry, we are now whole. Slam and Lexi sent to Portal Lexi: Come on, let's go home. Ace: Guys, come on. They re going to the Portal and then it's gonna disappeared Lexi: Ace! Duck! Tech! Rev! Then its too late, the Portal is gone Tech: Oh No! They saw they a Dragon again, then the Castle is now collapsing, Duck and Tech saw a Vehicles and they went for it Ace: Duck! Rev: Tech! They jump on it and they give Ace and Rev a ride Tech: Hurry! They jump on, and they are going for fight a dragon, then they have been teleported and saw Enma with his Armor on, they are going to fight him, and they saw a Black Hole behind them Ace: Hey, Duck? Duck: Yeah? Ace: I wanted to thank Marina, but... I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before. Tech: Don't worry, we'll make that happen. Rev: Once we finish this battle. You can thank herfor everything. Ace: Okay! They fighting him and they defeated him and they got teleported